The Sorceress and the Hero
by GrimGrave
Summary: In a sanctuary of a afterlife that is neither Heaven or Hell, all important figures, good or bad, wind up as they die. Veran hates Link for what he has done, but what happens when she is introduced to a new Link more suitable for her tastes? Rated T for mild sexual references. Crack-fic. AU. Veran x TP Link!


**Disclaimer**: Legend of Zelda and its characters does not belong to GrimGrave. They belong to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto.

**The Sorceress and the Hero**

Though legends live on in memory of mind and texts, the origins, the people who lived up to them, meet an end eventually. Unknown to the people, these spirits of legends live on in another plane of existence, a realm that frees them from their shackles of mortality. Their avatars, in one word, is what lives on in a place where all their powers are gone and render them normal. Its neither Hell or Heaven, but a final resting place for their souls.

Good or evil, whatever lied in their hearts, it doesn't matter. In this realm of no name, there is no conflict for it is a sanctuary for those who played an important part within the countless legends. The legends of a courageous hero in green, a princess of wisdom and divinity, and the corrupted power of an undying hatred manifested.

It is within this realm that the reincarnations of Link, Zelda, and other important figures of various designs return once their part is over. Though, for all its peace and tranquillity, there lies an old form of malice that is inevitable.

The childish behaviour of revenge.

"Cut it out already!" A young, boyish voice cried out. "Give it back!"

"Wouldn't even dream of it." Replied another voice, this being womanly, somewhat older and held a tone of slight tease.

"Come on! Enough already _Veran_!" Said the young boy, jumping frantically up and down in front of the woman known as Veran. A tall, gray-turquoise skinned woman with autumn-orange hair that covered her right eye. She cocked an eyebrow, her lips flashing a toothy grin down at the young boy.

"I think not, _Link_!" Veran replied, still grinning. With one hand, she pushed the boy known as Link back, keeping his smaller body at bay whilst her other hand reached upwards as far as her arm would allow to. At the very top, between her slender fingers, hung a green cap, slightly waving with the wind.

"Its not funny Veran! Give it back already!" Link pleaded. Veran, highly amused, simply chuckled at the boy, still keeping his cap out of reach.

"Consider this as revenge for what you did back then. I wont forgive you, and even though it is pointless to try and battle you at this point…" She paused momentarily, a small snicker escaping her lips. "I can still get back at you with the simplest option. No seeds or fancy items will help you this time, _Hero_." Her womanly, and slightly evil, laughter echoed in the air as she kept teasing the young boy in retaliation, her joy only increasing further as the former Hero struggled to try and get back his headwear.

"As much as I would rather see you as a broken, bloody pulp beneath my feet… I guess this is as far as I get. Still, seeing you squirm and struggle, and being so upset is a satisfaction I cant deny." Her eyes gleamed with an sadistic joy. "Grovel before me, and I just might be kind enough to give back your cap."

"Very funny! Just give me back my cap already!" Link nearly shouted, desperation starting to kick in. "Give me back my cap!"

"How about, no?"

"Damn it Veran! Cut it out!"

"I rather not."

"VERAN!"

"Temper, young lad." She said with a mocking giggle. "You shouldn't lose your cool over something so trivial. After all, you managed to remain quite calm during our encounters, no?"

"What's going on here?" The new voice earned the attention of the two, with different reactions; Link smiled brightly at the person's arrival, immediately running up to the older male. Veran on the other hand, felt her body paralyze itself at the sight, her heart beating faster than just a few seconds ago.

"Link!" Yelled Link, running up to the older male in green. The residents still hadn't figured out a good way to dissolve the confusion between the many heroes, all named Link. The older Link smiled at his younger incarnation, patting him on the shoulder reassuringly before his eyes wandered up to the mysterious woman who oddly stared at him nearly dumbfounded.

"I'll repeat myself; what exactly is going on here?"

The younger Link pointed accusingly at Veran. "That's Veran, my sworn enemy from my time! She keeps bullying my by taking my cap!" The older Link took a glance at the younger boy, noticing his un-clothed head before averting his gaze to the cap in Veran´s hands. He scowled mildly.

_´She reminds me of Midna… Though she lacks some distinctive features..´ _He mused. "Veran huh? Listen, I don't know what kind of threat you used to be, but surely you are above resorting to such childish behaviour. Just give back the cap already, without any fuss."

Veran remained silent. Frozen in shock at the vastly different Link, she felt herself grow warmer in a pleasant way. A way that set her core on emotional fire, her cheeks tinting a faint shade of red as she eyed the older, and more masculine form of the Hero.

She licked her lips. _´Hubba hubba! Look at __that__! Is that what the other Heroes look like? I feel like I got the short straw on that lottery. … Did I just say "hubba hubba"? Oh, who cares, just look at him! He could shoot with me with his seeds anytime~ Alright enough prattling!´_

She adorned her face with a wide smirk, slowly stepping over to the two heroes. With the slightest motion of her hand, the cap fell down for the younger Link to catch it and quickly put it back on. Confused, the two Links eyed the woman suspiciously as they readied themselves to leave, when the older hero noticed the woman extending her hand in a civil matter.

"Veran, Sorceress of Shadows. A real _pleasure_ to meet you, Hero."

The older Link gave her a puzzled look, glancing down at her extended hand occasionally. Suspicious regardless, he gently took her hand and shook it, unsure of her behaviour.

"Uhm… Link, Hero of Twilight." He said hesitantly. "I suppose it's a pleasure to meet you too."

"Oh of course~" Veran purred. "Mmh~ A strong grip. I must say, you are quite the difference between the young boy besides you. Oh, why couldn't _you_ been the Hero of my time? I'm sure the end results would've been.." She licked her lips sensually as she paused. "Vastly different, in a good way~"

"…Good bye!" Link, followed by the younger Link, quickly turned around and began to walk away with haste. The older man felt a shiver down his back, panic screaming in his head. He had a gut feeling of what this Veran-lady was onto, and he didn't want any part of it. Better to escape while he still could.

Until he felt her left hand reach out grabbed his rear, giving it a mighty squeeze that startled him something severe. Flabbergasted, he spun around and noticed the very satisfied smirk on her face.

"Mmh~ _Someone_ sure works out…"

The two heroes ran as fast as they could, back to their sanctuary of the Heroes and Princesses. As evening fell and they all shared a feast around a bonfire, the younger Link felt the deadly glares of his saviour, who found himself in the arms of a smitten Sorceress.

"I heard you're experienced with shadows. What do you say, want to come back to my place for a real adventure in a shadow-temple~?"

As good-hearted as the older Link was, his only thoughts consisted of how to throttle his younger incarnation.


End file.
